Differences
by Crimson Love20
Summary: Bella's cousin, Ashley, comes to live with her. What happens when she meets Jacob's son? Will sparks fly? But can they stay together when the Cullens come back to Forks?
1. A New Life

**Okay. Here's a new story that I've got. So, please R&R. Pretty, pretty, PRETTY please?**

**

* * *

**

**Ashley POV**

**  
**I looked down the street at my cousin's house. Could I really do this to her? Force myself on her? With a sigh, I forced my feet to move. I had nowhere else to go. I'd driven from Los Angeles to Forks, Washington. My parents probably hadn't even realized I was gone. With their drinking, well, it was hard for them to realize anything.

Taking a deep breath, I knocked on the door.

There was a long minute, and I momentarily wondered whether or not Bella still lived here. Then the door opened slowly.

Bella was different than I remembered. True, she was way, way older than me, and the last time I'd seen her, I'd been eight. But she was pale now, and she looked thinner. When I'd last seen her, she hadn't really smiled much, but she still smiled a little bit.

But she looked like she hadn't smiled in a long time. Her eyes were blank as they passed over my face. "Yes?" she asked quietly.

Her appearance had rendered me speechless. Bella's eyebrows dipped, and she frowned a little bit. She backed up to shut the door.

I lurched forward, grabbing the door. "Wait. Bella, it's me. It's Ashley," I whispered.

She looked at me closely. Her smile looked forced and tense. "Hi, Ashley. Are your parents here?"

I held back a flinch. "No, um -" Might as well tell her. "They kicked me out. I was hoping I could live here?"

She stared at me. "Why did they kick you out?"

I shrugged. "You got me. I figured I could live here. I mean, if it's okay with you," I amended. No matter how confident I seemed, I still didn't want to force myself on her. I didn't want her to feel obligated to take me in.

My cousin looked me over one more time. "Of course you can live here."

I smiled and hugged her fiercely. "Thank you so much, Bella. I can't tell you how much this means to me."

She just smiled. She looked really tired to me. As we walked through her house, I couldn't help but notice that there weren't any pictures.

"You don't have a boyfriend?" I asked, glancing around.

Bella put her hand on the wall and leaned against it, her eyes closed. Her breathing was shallow, and, if possible, she looked even paler.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she gasped, pushing off the wall. "No, I don't have a -" She cut off, starting to sob violently.

My eyes widened. While I was blonde and blue-eyed, I wasn't a sentimental, sensitive person. People made that assumption about me. The way I looked dictated my nature. By nature, I was a strong, fiery girl. If you got in my face, I'd get back in yours twice as bad.

But an emotional breakdown from my cousin? Not my strong point.

"Bella? Do you need anything?" I asked awkwardly.

She shook her head. "Your room will be right down that hall," she whispered. "I'm sorry about this, Ashley." She stopped talking, breaking into sobs again.

"No, it's, um -" What did one say when their adult cousin bursts into tears at the mention of a boyfriend? "Fine. Don't worry about it," I said quickly.

I ran out of the house to my car, grabbing my bags. I was hesitant to go back inside Bella's house. If she was going to be randomly breaking down all the time, then it would be awkward between the both of us. I didn't cry often. My childhood had made me too strong for that.

But when I came back, Bella was gone. Presumably in her room, crying over whatever it was that was messing with her. Sure enough, when I went in the room that Bella had pointed out, I could hear her crying on the other side of the room.

Oh my God. If she was going to do this all the time, I'd be insane by the time school started. Which was only in a month.

I made my rounds around the house, finding the places I could sit and think quietly without hearing Bella. It wasn't that I didn't love her. No, that wasn't it. But all the crying was extremely depressing.

"Bella? I'm sorry about bringing that up." She had to stop crying. If she didn't stop, I was going to cry, too.

"It's okay," I heard her whisper from the other side of her door.

"Do you - want to... talk about it?" I asked. I wasn't very good at being sensitive to people's feelings, but I was a good listener.

Her door swung open. "I guess I have to," she sighed. She motioned for me to follow her to the kitchen table. We sat across from each other.

She sighed deeply. "When I was eighteen, my first boyfriend -" Her breathing hitched, but she visibly pulled herself together. "- my first and only love, really, broke up with me."

My teeth automatically gritted. What an asshole! I had to go find him. I had to make him pay for hurting my cousin so badly that she hadn't even tried to date again. "Jerk," I muttered.

"No, no." She sighed. "It was for my own good."

"How can it be for your own good if this is what you're like now?" I asked in disbelief. Immediately, I could see tears beginning to form in her eyes. "I'm sorry."

She shook her head. "It's okay, Ashley."

After our little conversation a silent agreement had been made. I wouldn't ask anything else about this SOAB boyfriend, and she wouldn't burst into tears when I was around.

Within a month, we'd gotten everything I needed for school - clothes, supplies, the works. Tomorrow was the first day of school, and I was looking forward to it - which was strange for me. I normally loathed education.

I guess it was the chance, the opportunity to start over, that excited me. Regardless of whether or not I was ready, I was going to school. In Forks. This would be an adventure.

* * *

**Okay. I know that was really boring, but the next chapter is where things start to get dramatic. And you know me. I'm all about the drama. I have big things planned for this one, so stick around to see what happens!**

**Please review! Puh-leeeeeeaassssse?? Pretty, pretty, pretty, please??? I know it's so hard. It takes, you know, an entire minute out of your lives, but it's worth it. I promise. :D**

**~Jessica  
**


	2. A New School

**Haven't updated in forever. I feel like crap for not doing that. LOL. Anyway, I'm doing it now. BTW, Bella is 23, and Ashley is 17. And for the sake of this story, Jacob is totally older than Bella. Mmkay? Mmkay. Now y'all know.**

**Disclaimer: I hate that I don't own Twilight. I wish I did. But at least Ashley is mine.**

**

* * *

**

That morning Bella was more lively than I'd seen her in the entire month I'd lived with her. She smiled a few times, encouraging me to do well in school and to have a good time. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew she was just faking, but it was nice to have fake support all the same.

I was now standing outside my new school. And wow, was it small. It was tiny compared to my school in Los Angeles. Biting my lip, I walked through the front door, keeping my head low. As my luck would have it, I ran right into someone immediately.

"Sorry," I muttered.

"Oh, it's fine," a light, airy voice said. I glanced up and saw a black-haired girl with pale skin and golden eyes grinning at me. "I'm Alice. You must be new here."

"Yeah, I am, actually. How'd you know?"

She threw her head back and laughed for a few seconds. "It's not hard to figure out. My siblings and I have been here for a year. There really aren't that many students."

I rolled my eyes. "Lovely."

She smiled warmly at me. "Would you like to sit with us at lunch?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess."

"Great. I'll find you then. See you, Ashley!" she called, disappearing into a crowd of students almost as suddenly as she'd appeared. _Wait. How'd she know my name?_ I hadn't told her, had I?

I replayed the conversation in my head and came up negative. She'd told me her name, but I hadn't said anything about mine. Strange.

Of course, as I was deep in thought about how Alice could have possibly known my name, I ran into someone else.

"Geez. Sorry." I glanced up and saw a bronze-haired boy with pale skin and black eyes. It wouldn't be accurate to say that he was _looking_ back at me, for his eyes were glazed over. He looked like he'd been to hell and back. There were deep circles under his eyes, and his hair was disheveled. He seemed unable to focus on anything.

He said nothing but continued walking. I couldn't call him a jerk, because I didn't know him. He could have the worst life ever. Would it be fair to call him a jerk because he didn't say anything to me? The answer is no. It wouldn't.

The first four classes were a blur of paperwork and being introduced to everyone. The first few days of school were always the easiest because the teachers realized that we were all trying to get our bearings. I always dreaded the second week of school. There was always a ton of homework.

When lunch came around, Alice was waiting outside my classroom.

"Hi," she said, almost jumping up and down with excitement.

"Hey. I was wondering, how did you know my name?"

Her eyes widened. "I work in the counselor's office sometimes. I must have seen your name and remembered it." She smiled, yet her eyes were slightly cautious. "Sorry if I scared you."

I shrugged. "No, it's fine. I was just kinda wondering. So do you sit with your siblings?"

"Mhm." She nodded to emphasize her point. "We're really close, since we were all adopted. Well, most of us," she corrected. We began walking toward the cafeteria.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, my two brothers, Edward and Emmett were adopted, like me. Then there's Rosalie and Jasper. They're twins, and my adopted mom, Esme, is their aunt. They've been with her since they were seven. And something just clicked with Rosalie and Emmett. They're together. Jasper and I are together, as well." She chuckled.

"So Edward isn't with anyone?"

Alice became very grave and solemn now. "No. He had someone . . . but we had to move."

"Oh." That was sad. By the sound of it, she'd been really important to Edward.

Alice smiled sadly. "Mhm. Edward's become something of a recluse. It's torture for him to come here every day. That's why I thought it might be good for him to talk to someone other than us every day."

"So what does your family look like?"

"Rosalie and Jasper are both blonde. Emmett is really muscular, and he has dark brown hair. Edward has bronze hair."

My thoughts immediately shifted to the bronze-haired boy that had looked lost. Could that have been Alice's brother?

"Does he have black eyes?" I asked casually.

Alice, shocked, looked up. "You met him?"

"Well, saw him, technically. I ran into him right after you left."

"Did he say anything?" she asked nonchalantly.

"No. Was he supposed to?" I wondered aloud.

She shook her head, a worried line forming on her lips. Her eyebrows dipped. It seemed the opposite. Alice was silent as she led me to her family. Edward was sitting there, staring at nothing. From Alice's description, Jasper was sitting next to him, speaking quietly.

"Hi, Jasper," Alice said, still in thought. Alice sat next to him. I quickly took a seat next to Alice, afraid of Emmett.

She wasn't kidding. He looked like he could snap me in half. His girlfriend, Rosalie, was next to him. She was drop-dead gorgeous. She could easily have been a model or actress.

But I was most fascinated with Edward.

He was staring ahead blankly, his eyes holding nothing but angst and torment. I felt like I could fall into his eyes, which were black. They were so deep and held a sort of ancient sadness. He didn't seem like the average teenager forced to leave his girlfriend behind. It felt like there was a whole lot more to the story that Alice wasn't telling me.

"Edward? This is Ashley. She's new here," Alice said softly.

Edward's eyes flickered to my face. His face abruptly changed. Instead of immense sadness and pain, he was horrified, his eyes wide. He leaned back, his fingers curling into his palms. I flinched, startled.

"So what brings you to Forks?" Emmett asked, trying to break the tension.

"Um, my, uh, parents kicked me out. I came to my cousin."

"Is your cousin alone? How old is she?" Jasper murmured. But my eyes were still on Edward, as he stared back at me. His eyes were wide, persuasive, almost forcing me to answer.

"Uh, yeah. She hasn't had a boyfriend since her one from high school. She's really beat up about it. And she's twenty-three, I think. You actually remind me a lot of her," I told Edward. He was silent.

"How so?" came Rosalie's bored voice.

I glanced around, and Alice nodded encouragingly. "Well, she's really depressed, too. She mopes around the house, and always looks sad. She's always crying. Sometimes she screams when she's sleeping. She's usually quiet."

"Huh. That is kind of similar, isn't it?" Alice murmured.

"I bet it's nothing," I muttered, looking away. Edward dropped his eyes, raking his fingers through his hair. He looked like he was having some kind of meltdown. "Is he okay?" I asked.

Jasper's eyes flickered to Edward. He murmured something and slowly, Edward's agonized eyes met mine.

"Does she ever smile?" he managed to ask.

With a grimace, I shook my head.

His head fell into his hands, and I swear that every single person at the table jerked forward, then caught themselves.

"What the hell?"

Alice's concerned eyes met mine, but she seemed to be concentrating on something else. "Sorry," she mumbled, closing her eyes.

"So is anyone going to eat?"

"No, we don't eat lunch," Emmett said, his voice still holding worry for his brother.

"I guess that's a good thing, since I'm not hungry."

Edward stood up, glancing momentarily at Alice. He turned around, walking out of the cafeteria without a word to anyone.

"I'm sorry about that, Be - Ashley," Alice said, catching herself. For a moment, I wondered whose name she was going to say, but Alice kept talking, making me forget my question. "He's really upset about losing his girlfriend. I guess your cousin's story reminds him of his old girlfriend. He's convinced he'll never be happy again. And, well, it's probably the truth, too," she said sadly.

I frowned. "I'm really sorry to hear that. He seems like a really nice guy."

"He is," Alice sighed. She rubbed her temple. "As his siblings, we want him to be happy. It's hard for us to see him so . . . depressed. Before his girlfriend, he was always quiet, but never like this. Never so . . . withdrawn. He started smiling, laughing, with her around. It's been difficult to see him return to this." Alice sighed dejectedly, and the entire family was somber, looking at Alice with sadness.

Jasper put his arm around her shoulder. "We'll keep trying, Alice. We won't give up on him."

I felt like an outsider. Here this family was trying to cope and be supportive of their reclusive family, and I was interfering. Of course, I hadn't barged in on their life. Alice had brought me here. She'd invited me to their life, and I had accepted. I didn't know how to help, though. Though Edward seemed like a cool guy, I didn't have a crush on him or anything.

There was no way I could help him, or even the family. I didn't know these people. I'd been introduced to them today. But meeting them did mean that I could go back to Bella's house today and say that I'd made some friends. I was fairly sure that Bella would give me a fake smile and congratulate me, but I couldn't be completely sure.

The bell rang, and I glanced at Alice. She was still leaning into Jasper's embrace. Jasper and Emmett seemed to be speaking to each other. Rosalie was the only one looking me, and I wished she wasn't. Her ocher eyes were sparking with anger, and her glare seemed to say, _Leave already. We don't want you here_.

"Alice, I'm going to class. I'll see you later." Then I ran for my biology classroom.

And as luck would have it, the only available seat was next to Edward. There were two parts of me. The first wanted to leave him alone. The second wanted to sympathize for him, for his loss. It was obvious by his behavior that he had loved this girl.

I sat next to him. He stiffened.

"Hi, Edward," I said softly. Apparently, I had chosen part number two. Sympathize and try to help.

"Hello, Ashley," he finally whispered.

"Listen. I don't know about your old girlfriend or what went down, but things will get better. You don't have to talk to me if you don't want to; I understand. But if you want to, I want you to know that I'm here."

He nodded slowly. "I understand."

"What was your girlfriend like?" I asked, hoping to get him to open up a little.

Edward buried his face in his hands. "She was more than I ever deserved - beautiful, smart, and compassionate. I never came close to deserving her, but she always insisted it was the other way around. She thought that _she_ didn't deserve _me_." He chuckled bitterly. "She was right about a lot of things. That wasn't one of them."

"She sounds like an amazing person."

He smiled, like he knew something I didn't. "She is. Ashley, I know Alice wanted to ask if she could ride with you to your house today." Seeing my shocked face, he elaborated a little. "Alice likes to take friendships fast. By this weekend, she'll be sleeping over."

"I guess that's okay."

"I'll be by to pick her up soon after three-thirty. If Esme realized she'd forced herself on you like that, Alice would be grounded for weeks."

"How would you know where to go?" I asked, realizing that he had no idea where I lived.

"Alice will text me the address."

"Oh. That makes sense."

He cracked a smile, and I felt the atmosphere shift. It was almost hopeful. Biology started then, and Edward and I didn't get a chance to speak to each other the entire class. When the bell rang, Edward glanced at me, then left.

My final class went by in a blur, my mind on Alice's face as she spoke of her brother. The bell rang, snapping me out of my stupor.

Alice was waiting for me as I walked out of the classroom.

"Hi, Ashley!"

"Edward already told me," I said. "And yeah, it's fine if you come to my house with me. He said he'd be there around three-thirty. Is all that okay?"

She looked surprised. "Um, yes. That will work. Do you mind if I call Edward? I'll be at your car before you are. I promise."

I smiled. "That's fine, Alice. I have to call my cousin anyway. See you soon." I pulled out my cell phone, dialing Bella's number.

"Ashley?" came her tired voice.

"Yeah. Bella, I'm bringing a friend home. Is that okay?"

"That's fine. I'll see you soon."

"Bye, Bella."

When I walked to my car, Alice was there, just as she'd promised. She was grinning from ear to ear.

"Come on, let's go!" she squealed. "I can't wait to see where you live."

"It's really not much, Alice. I don't see why you're so excited."

"Because I'm getting to see where my best friend lives."

"You're so dramatic, Alice," I chuckled.

She rolled her eyes. "You know you love it."

"Well, yeah," I admitted, laughing.

"See?"

We were silent as I drove her to Bella's house. And wouldn't you know it, it was 3:25 when we got there. "I guess you'll get a tour, then you'll have to leave," I said, chuckling.

Alice shrugged. "Oh, that's fine. I'm just so excited to be here. I'll be over here so much that you won't know what to do with me."

I laughed. "Somehow I can believe that."

I led Alice to the front door, opening and closing it all in one movement. Alice's eyes were wide as she took in the house.

"It's amazing," she whispered.

Laughing, I said, "It's not that cool. I don't see your fascination, but oh well."

Bella, hair in a ponytail, and dressed in something other than sweats, came into view. "Alice, this is my cousin, Bella. Bella, this is my friend, Alice."

Bella's eyes went huge. She started to shake. "Alice?" she whispered. "What - what are you doing here?"

Alice broke into a huge smile. "Bella!" she screamed gleefully. "Oh, Bella, we all missed you so much. Edward's been a wreck without you. You have to give him another chance, please, Bella. Please?" Alice was speed-talking, and I could barely understand what she was saying.

"Wait. Bella, you know Alice?"

My cousin nodded. She looked like she was about to pass out any second. Her shaking hand reached for the wall. "Why are you back here, Alice?" Bella whispered.

Alice's eyes went wide. "Can you give us a second chance? Please?"

There was a knock on the door, and Alice blurred to it. She flung it open. Edward stood there, his eyes terrified. "Bella," he whispered, walking forward.

Bella stumbled back. "No, you can't be here. You left me. Y-You told me you w-were never coming back," she stammered, confusion in her voice.

"What the hell is going on?" I shouted.

Edward glanced at me. "Bella was the girlfriend, Ashley. It was Bella."

"No, you said you were never coming back. You said you were leaving me alone. You said, Edward!" she screamed, tears in her eyes. Edward moved forward, pain on his face.

"Bella, please. Just hear me out. I love you. I've always loved you. I never deserved you, not for one moment. I didn't want what we are to harm you in any way." His hand moved to touch her face. She recoiled, but he kept reaching. His fingers brushed her cheekbone.

"What you _are_?" I echoed.

"Ashley, we're vampires," Alice said softly, trying to give Edward and Bella their moment.

"Bull."

Alice's hand reached out and yanked me effortlessly to the other side of the room. "Still don't believe me?" she muttered.

"Please, Bella. You have to believe me. I love you," Edward whispered.

Bella's eyes were swimming with tears. "I'm sorry. I can't believe you."

* * *

**Major tears. I'm so glad that I finally got this stupid chapter up. The next ones will go up much easier.**

**Please review. Pretty, pretty please?**

**Reviews are better than 'I love you' from Edward.**

**XO,**

**Jessica  
**


	3. A New Start

**I told you guys I'd get this up quicker than the last one. I won't lie to you - well, usually... XD Nope, just kidding. Anyways, onto the good stuff. And yes, I realize that it's only been like five years, and the Cullens are back, but again, for the sake of the story, everyone in Forks died, and it was repopulated by people who have never seen the Cullens. All-righty then.  
**

**Disclaimer: Ashley is mine, Edward is not... Damn it.**

**

* * *

**

Previously... _Bella's eyes were swimming with tears. "I'm sorry. I can't believe you."_

---

Edward's face crumbled in resignation, his hand dropping back to his side. "I understand," he whispered. I couldn't help but feel sorry for him, if only momentarily. It was clear that he loved Bella a lot.

Alice reached forward, her fingers coming inches from his hand. But then his hand was feet away from her, as was his entire body. "Don't touch me," he hissed. That had scared me beyond belief. But I had more serious matters that needed to be discussed.

"You're vampires?" I asked in disbelief.

Alice glanced at me. "Yes, Ashley."

"And you used me . . . to get to Bella." The words were laced by confusion and anger. Though _they _might not think it, they had used me to find Bella.

Alice grimaced. "It's not like that, Ashley! We had to find Bella. I'm sorry. Edward was -" Her voice was choked by a soft sob. "He was awful. I-I couldn't stand to see him like that. I had to do _something_."

Bella's head turned to Alice. "Edward was what?" she whispered, her eyes filled with tears.

As of now, Edward was frozen, his face a mask of pain and torment. His lips were slightly parted, his breathing coming in short gasps. If he hadn't needed oxygen, I'd have said that he was hyperventilating.

"Bella, he loves you," Alice begged. "You have to give him another chance. He thought he was doing the right thing. We didn't _know_, Bella, and we're sorry. He thought you'd get over him. He thought you'd have a normal life, no matter the cost of his suffering. Edward only wanted the best for you, Bella." Alice's small body was shaking with unshed tears. "You have to believe us. You have to. I saw Ashley coming, and I knew that if there was _any_ chance that you would take him back, that it had to be then."

"But he told me that he didn't love me," Bella mumbled, tears rolling down her cheeks now.

"He lied, Bella," Alice whimpered. "He wanted you to forget him, to move on. We didn't realize that you'd cling to the memory of us. If we'd known - if there had been any indication, we would have stayed. The only thing he wanted was your safety."

I couldn't help myself. After piecing together the puzzle, it was all clear. Something had happened, and Edward had left to keep Bella safe. Yet he had been suffering just as much as she during their separation. Perhaps more. At least Bella was able to function, sort of. Edward had been lost, confused, and disoriented. Until we had spoke of my cousin. He'd partially come alive, his eyes brightening as he heard about her.

Tears began to form in my eyes, too. And I found myself speaking quietly, a rare occurrence for me.

"Bella, I don't know much about all this, but I do know one thing. When I first met Edward, he looked a lot like you. Tired, pale, confused, upset - the list is endless. But when . . . Jasper began asking questions about you, he . . . he _came alive_. And I could just tell by his expression that it was the first time in a really long time that he noticed things. Faces, movement, sounds - it seemed really new to him."

Bella was staring at me, as well as Alice. Edward was blinking, astonished, yet still in enormous suffering.

"What?" I snapped. "I'm not oblivious. And what did you mean, Alice? When you said that you saw me coming?"

She sighed, glancing up at me almost guiltily. "I'm psychic. I have visions, premonitions, that sort of thing. That's how I knew your name. I heard Bella say it when you first asked to live with her. It was natural, I guess. I knew we'd be close friends." She smiled sadly at me. "Edward reads minds. Well, except for Bella's." That seemed to make her focus, and she turned back to Bella. "So, please, Bella. Please give him another chance. It's hard to see him so withdrawn. He hasn't smiled in years."

Bella glanced at Edward, who was still mostly frozen. "I don't . . . I mean . . ." She shook her head slowly, seeming to clear it. "You leave me for five years, and then come back and say it was all a lie? That he still loves me, cares about me? It's really hard to believe."

"I know, but it's the truth," Alice said quietly, staring at her brother. "He hasn't played since he left, you know," she whispered in a small voice. Alice was watching Edward like he was a small child. "He doesn't drive the Volvo anymore. All of his music has been boxed up. He doesn't listen to it anymore. He never reads. He just . . . sits." She swallowed. "He sits on the floor for hours on end. Nobody plays baseball anymore. It reminds us too much of you."

Bella had subtly moved to sit on the couch, her head in her hands.

Alice continued in that same small voice. "He hunts maybe three times a year. But God," she whimpered, covering her mouth for a moment. Short, rough sobs shook her, and I felt the strangest urge to hug her, comfort her. "The _silence - _the silence is deafening. We all sensed the absence of the piano being played, even if no one said anything. Before school, the only thing he said was your name, over and over. Isabella Marie Swan," she whispered hauntingly.

I could picture Edward in an empty room, saying my cousin's name, wondering what could have been.

Bella bit her lip. "Edward, is all this true?" she finally asked.

It was obvious, the way he held her eyes, searching them desperately, that it was. He couldn't even bring himself to tell her that it was the truth.

After a short moment of silence, she nodded stiffly. "Edward, Alice, leave."

Once more, I found myself speaking up for these two strange beings that had tricked me into taking them to my cousin. "Bella, come on. Can you not tell? It's the truth. Hell, I've only known them a few hours, and I know it's true. I know it sounds strange, coming from me, but after actually meeting him, he's not who I thought he was. I can see why you love him."

_She always spoke of you, Edward. Even if she doesn't say it out loud, she did. And here I'd always assumed you were a jerk. You're not, and she wants you back so much. She's just afraid to let you in again_, I thought, hoping that Alice had told me the truth.

Edward glanced at me, nodding.

Bella was silent for a long moment. "I wondered what it would be like if you ever came back. But I never expected _you_ to be asking for _me _back. And I'm not really sure what to do about all this."

Alice and Edward were silent as Bella thought about her decision. I found myself holding my breath with them, hoping she would take Edward back. God only knew what would happen if she rejected him.

"We need to take this slow," she eventually sighed. My smirk was small and internal, but it was still a smirk. She couldn't help herself. Alice's infectious personality and Edward's love were too much for her to reject.

Alice grinned and nearly tackled her, wrapping her arms around Bella's waist. "Thank you, thank you, _thank you_, Bella. You won't regret it, I promise. You'll have to come to the house soon. Esme really wants to see you, and Emmett misses your clumsiness. And of course, I'll have to take you shopping for -"

"Alice." Edward's voice was sharp, and she froze immediately. "Bella said take it slow."

I expected Alice to release Bella, mumbling an apology. Instead, she scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Oh, calm down, Edward. Bella's fine with all this, right?"

Bella nodded slowly, and Alice grinned. "Great! We'll need to make dinner plans. And of course, Ashley will also come," she mused, finally letting Bella go.

While Alice was still making notes to herself, Edward moved forward a few paces. He smiled tensely. "Hello, Bella," he said quietly.

Bella's eyes flickered over his tired face. She smiled back easily, the first I'd seen in the entire time I'd lived with her. "Hi, Edward." She walked past him to Alice, but it didn't escape my notice that she reached up and squeezed his arm momentarily.

The entire atmosphere brightened noticeably. Edward's eyes lit up as he glanced at her. His eyes snapped to mine. "Thank you," he whispered.

I nodded. _You're welcome. She deserves happiness. You do, too. But I want some answers about this vampire stuff._

"You'll get them," he said quietly. "I promise."

As I stared him down, I muttered, "I'm holding you to that."

* * *

**Okay, so I was crying when I was writing that. Anybody else? Well, technically, you were reading it, but that's beside the point.**

**Review ... please?**

**- Jessica**


	4. A New Emotion

**I hate waiting for stories, and I hate making you guys wait for chapters. Darn my confused, stressed-out brain. I finally got time on a computer, and it's at eleven o'clock at night!! Go figure. Anyways, next chapter. YAY!**

**Disclaimer: Ashley is mine. But the others? No, they're just along for the ride.**

**

* * *

**

Bella and Edward sat side by side on the couch. Alice and I sat across from them. And Alice was grinning like a madman who just discovered how to create a new deadly weapon. "Everyone is going to be so excited that you're back, Bella!" Alice squealed, clapping her hands. "Esme wants to see you, and Emmett does, too. You and I will have to go shopping, of course."

_And what am I going to do? _I mentally growled. _Carry the bags?_

Edward snickered. I scowled at him, no trace of a blush tainting my cheeks. Bella was the one who blushed. I just got really pissed. But I had to admit - having to remember that your cousin's vampire boyfriend could read your mind was a pain in the ass sometimes.

"Ashley's feeling left out, Alice," Edward explained quietly. I gritted my teeth. If I had wanted Alice to know that, I would have said something. Now she was going to go into a huge speech about how we could all be friends, and she didn't have to choose one of us.

But I knew the answer. Alice would always pick Bella over me. Bella was her first best friend, and in her heart, her only best friend. I'd been a tool. And, like every other time in my life, I'd been in the wrong place at the wrong time. Well, that was a possibility. Now that I knew that Alice had basically tracked me down to find Bella, the self-loathing had eased up a little bit. At least I hadn't willingly walked into this. I hadn't known what was happening, whereas Alice knew exactly what she was doing.

"Well, she can come, too," she sighed, looking at me. I glanced away. Sure, I could. I'd be forgotten, left behind, abandoned. Nothing had changed there. It had always been that way for me. I was always left for someone better, someone smarter, someone richer, someone prettier. You name it, I was left because I wasn't good enough to fit that standard.

The only thing I came close to was being sarcastic and bitter. And who wanted a friend like that?

You guessed it.

No one.

I was a loner at school. I had been so surprised when Alice had wanted me to sit with her family. Been so shocked when they opened up to me without any persuasion on my part. Now I saw that it was all a trick, a plot to find my cousin, to pull her back into their lives, effectively shutting me out of any friendship I might have once had with the Cullens.

Edward stared at me with sympathy. That was one thing I couldn't stand. My life might suck, yes, but I don't need anyone's pity. I glared back at him. _I'm fine. Stay out of my head._

"I can't just turn it off, Ashley," Edward murmured.

"Yeah, well, you should," I snapped.

"Edward, what's wrong?" Bella asked, looking at me worriedly.

"She thinks we've betrayed her, used her to get to you."

"Ashley, they're really not like that," my cousin began.

"Really? They left you. Isn't that a good enough reason not to trust them? Forget this. I'm going to my room," I muttered, standing up. Alice's small hand wrapped around my wrist.

"Truly, I didn't -"

"Whatever, Alice." I ripped my wrist from her grasp and stormed to my room, slamming the door.

This was totally going to suck. If I had to put up with them all the time, I was going to murder someone.

* * *

**And no, to answer a question - Ashley is not just a bitch. She's been through a lot. Give her time to warm up.**

**PM. Ask questions. Review. Etc.**

**XOXO  
**


	5. A New Frustration

**It's taken forever, I know. I feel so selfish.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine. Edward is not mine. Alice is not mine. Bella is not mine. . . Ashley is mine.**

**

* * *

**

"Ashley, come on," Bella coaxed. "They really aren't that bad. You just convinced me to let them stay and now you won't even talk to them?"

This had been going on for twenty solid minutes.

_Stay away from me_, I threatened in my mind. Yeah, maybe I was throwing a hissy fit, but damn it, it just wasn't fair!

"Ashley, don't you think this has gone on long enough?" Alice sighed from behind me. I whirled, and she was there, a bored expression on her face. The window was open. Damn. I kept forgetting they were vampires.

"Alice, stay away from me," I muttered. I kicked my desk in utter frustration.

"Ashley, you better not be kicking things," Bella threatened.

"Ashley, we can still be friends. I'm still your friend," Alice insisted at the same time Bella was talking to me.

"Ashley, really, is it necessary to yell at me through your mind?" Edward asked.

"Jesus, everyone just _shut up_!" I shouted. They were all trying to talk over one another, and they were giving me a headache.

Thank God, everyone shut their mouths for a few minutes.

"Alice, get out of my room," I muttered. _Edward, you can come in_.

They passed each other, Alice only glancing inquisitively at her brother before shrugging her tiny shoulders and taking Bella's hand, whispering something.

The vampire that I had just helped arched an eyebrow at me. "You know, the temper tantrum was quite unnecessary."

_Bite me,_ I snapped in my mind, scowling at him. "Besides -" I turned around and stared at the wall. "- you know it's true. Everything I thought was true."

Edward sighed. "Ashley, it was not. Alice gets excited, and she overdoes it. But she wouldn't have gotten to know you just to get to Bella. We could have tracked her down on our own without your help. Alice befriended you because she _wanted_ to. Alice wants to be your friend, Ashley, we all do."

I glared at him. _Tell it to someone who's buying. So far all I've seen is Alice fawning over my precious cousin. She hasn't said a word to me since she laid eyes on Bella._

"We've all been a little excited to see her," he said gently. I saw his eyes glimmer with warmth as he spoke of Bella. I turned away from his piercing gaze.

I would've given anything for anyone to speak of me like that. Talk about me like I was important, a person to be worshiped. I nearly snorted. Yeah right. Like that would ever happen to me.

"I can hear what you're thinking," Edward reminded me sadly. I growled, but didn't blush. No, that was Bella.

"Goddamn it, stop reading my mind!" I shouted. This was driving me up the wall. I wasn't allowed to think without worrying about who was going to be listening.

Edward grimaced. "I wish I could. You've been through a lot." At his words, everything flew through my mind, and I watched him wince. His eyes widened as he stared at me in shock. "Ashley, I'm so sor -"

I held up a hand. "Don't even start with me. I don't need pity. Especially not from you."

He nodded, his expression hardening. "Will you at least give Alice a chance? She really does want to be your friend. What do you have to lose?"

I nearly snorted. I had many more things to lose. But I'd never lose them if I never had them. The will to have something good in my life overcame the desire to never be hurt again. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, Alice. You're forgiven."

I heard her squeal happily. Edward chuckled and walked out of my room. Then Alice was right next to me. "We're going to have so much fun, Ashley! Just wait until you meet Esme and Carlisle. They'll be so grateful," she gushed.

"Whoa, Alice, please, slow down."

She took a deep breath, then her eyes went wide. Her hand shot out to grasp my wrist tightly, her mouth in an 'o' shape.

"Alice?" I whispered. She didn't move. Her eyes were glassy and distant. The grip on my arm got tighter. "Shit, Alice, what the hell?" My wrist was really starting to hurt.

"What is she -" Edward's eyes widened, and he pulled me away from her. He was the only one strong enough to actually move her. "Is your wrist all right?" he asked gently, looking over it. "She didn't mean it. She was having a vision."

"I know," I mumbled. I moved it a little and winced. Edward's careful eyes watched my expression. "It's fine." _Son of a bitch, that hurt, _I thought angrily, flexing my fingers again.

Edward chuckled. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine," I insisted.

"That's good. I was afraid -"

"Edward, where did you go?" Bella asked worriedly. Edward was instantly gone, and I blinked. I'd nearly gotten my wrist broken, and Bella wants him because she's lonely.

_You're unbelievable, _I snapped in my mind. I slammed my bedroom door and walked past Alice, whose eyes were still huge. I threw open the window and jumped from the second story, landing lithely on my feet. I had escaped from my home almost every day in this fashion. I glanced at the front of the house. Edward and Bella were standing, hand in hand, watching me. Edward's expression was that of frustration. Bella looked confused.

I got in my car and started the engine. _Want me to stay? Then do something about it_, I challenged. His expression darkened in my rear view mirror, but he didn't move. I nodded, the decision made. Both his and mine. _I'll see you in a few hours_.

I couldn't get my car out of that driveway faster. As I flew down the highway to wherever I wound up, I wasn't mad that he was with Bella. I was mad because I couldn't get two minutes of attention. Even in my childhood, I had never been the priority. All I wanted was someone to care about my well-being. I'd nearly gotten my wrist broken, and Edward left to console my cousin because she didn't know where he was.

_You're all unbelievable._

_

* * *

_**Review? Please?**

**- J.C.  
**


	6. A New Person

**I know, I know. I'm a bad autho****r. I haven't updated. :c I'm sorry. So I updated to make up for it!! Forgive me?**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Ashley is, though.**

**

* * *

**  
I was so pissed off. At this point, I was sitting in my car, which was parked at a playground, holding my wrist. I knew Alice didn't mean to hurt me, but God, I wish she would've grabbed something else. Or Edward should have at least stayed with me.

Ugh, that was making me even more pissed remembering how he hadn't even looked at me before he'd left. She'd said his name, and he was gone. I watched the kids playing on the playground. They were so carefree. They didn't know that vampires walked this earth. They didn't have to worry about anything. I remembered when I was a kid. I wasn't like them.

I had to be an adult. I was responsible for many things that my parents should have been.

I jumped when someone tapped on my window. There was a boy about my age standing right outside my car. I was already in a bad mood. I scowled. _Great. Now I'm going to be murdered. Lovely. I wonder how Alice and Edward would react to that . . .?_

Being reckless, like I usually was, I got out. "What?" I snapped. The boy had to be maybe half a foot taller than me, but that didn't stop me from being hot-headed.

He looked at me with concern. "Is your wrist okay?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, it's fine."

"I'm Matt, by the way. I saw you messing with it. You looked upset. Is everything okay?" I looked him over carefully. If he tried to kidnap me, then I could describe him to the police. He had short black hair and hazel eyes. His skin was dark. He was possibly Indian.

"Yes, everything's fine," I muttered. "I'm Ashley."

He nodded, still watching me carefully. "Are you sure your wrist is okay? Do you need anyone to look at it?"

I appreciated his concern, but it was fast becoming annoying. "I'm fine," I bit out, each word precise.

He raised his eyebrows and chuckled a bit. "Fine. I was only trying to help." He paused, glancing at the playground. "So what are you doing here?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you the same question?" I replied angrily. "You're the one luring young women from their cars." It suddenly occurred to me. "Hey, are you a rapist or something?"

He laughed aloud at that. "Not at all. I was walking home. I lost a bet with my dad." His lips twisted into an unhappy grimace. "And you never answered my question."

I sighed, looking at my wrist, then carefully glancing at him. He was watching me like I was going to tell him the secret of life. And that unnerved me. "Some family issues," I hedged.

He nodded nonchalantly. "That's too bad."

I thought about what he'd said. He had to walk home? That was strange, and it caused an ache of pain in my chest. I'd had to walk home when I was younger. The walk was a mile and a half. I wanted to help him, though I didn't even know him. "Do you want a ride home?" I found myself asking, not knowing entirely where the words came from.

He looked at me, surprised. "No," he snapped.

I backed a few steps away. Jesus. I was only trying to be nice. "Fine. Forget it."

He completely shocked me by going to the passenger side of my car and getting in.

"What the hell are you doing?" I snapped.

He smirked at me. "You offered. I changed my mind."

I got in, muttering profanities to myself. I couldn't believe this. I finally tried to do something good, and he shot it down immediately, then turned around and completely changed his mind. Things like that infuriated me. Indecision was something I did not deal well with.

"Thanks," he said sincerely.

I glanced at him then sighed. "No problem," I said easily. "Where to?"

He gave me directions, and I followed them. We were both silent in the car. It was a cloudy day in Forks, and I was thankful for the lack of rain. I knew it was short-lived, so I was thanking the gods every minute it wasn't raining.

"When did you move here?" Matt asked, drumming his fingers on the window. I would never say anything to him, but it was bugging the hell out of me.

"A month ago or so," I replied.

That was about the entire conversation we had until I pulled up to his street.

"Hey, drop me off here," he said with a sly grin, unbuckling his seatbelt.

My eyebrows dipped. "I could take you to your house. It's really no big deal," I insisted.

His grin grew larger, and there was a sparkle in his hazel eyes. "I don't want my dad knowing I cheated. But hey, if you ever want to hang out, just call me." Then he handed me a piece of paper. He hopped out of the car and began to jog presumably toward his house.

I stared in wonder at the paper. Where had he found the time to write his number down? I'd been watching him like a hawk the entire trip, making sure his hands weren't going to pull out a gun or something of the sort.

Then it hit me. He'd already had it written out. He _knew _I was going to give him a ride home. I scowled. Damn it, I'd been tricked. I huffed in frustration as I turned around. But when I glanced at the clock, I saw that an hour and a half had passed.

_Well, at least he passed the time_, I mused to myself.

I took a deep breath and headed back for my cousin's house, unwilling to face whatever worry or anger I was going to get, but knowing that I had to.

* * *

**Yay, I updated! I feel so proud of myself. Sorry for the wait. Other things have been more important. But I'm starting to prioritize.**

**Review, and I promise the next update will be faster.**

**- J.C.**


	7. A New Outlook

**Yay, I updated! I feel so proud. So please update? Pleeeasse? ... Okay, I think I'm done groveling now. XD**

**Disclaimer: Ashley and Matt belong to me... But that's it.**

* * *

"Ashley, you could have gotten hurt!" Alice exclaimed, throwing her arms around me for the sixth time since I had gotten back to Bella's house.

"I'm fine, Alice," I muttered, my hand instinctively curling around the piece of paper in my hand. For some reason, he felt like my lifeline. Matt was my getaway, if I ever needed it. Not that I would ever use him solely for that purpose. Truth be told, I actually slightly enjoyed his company, even if he was aggravating at times.

"What's in your hand?" she growled.

I tightened my hand around the paper. "Nothing, Alice. Leave it alone. It's none of your business."

"Let me see it, Ashley," she insisted, grabbing my hand. I hated that she was stronger than me.

"Alice, let me go." She gripped my hand tighter and began to pry my hand open. "Fuck, Alice, _let me go_."

My palm opened against my will, and Alice's lithe hand plucked the piece of paper from midair. But before she could read it, Edward was there, holding his hand out, a small, apologetic smile on his face. Judging by Alice's pouting face, I assumed that he had taken it from her.

"Thank you, Edward," I said politely, taking Matt's number from his fingers. God, seriously, could I not get any respect around here? _Stupid vampires, think they can do whatever they want because they're stronger... Thanks, Edward, _I thought sincerely.

He snickered. "You're welcome, Ashley." He followed me as I went to my room, and I waited for Bella to call his name in a panic.

"What do you want?" I asked, going to my laptop.

"What's the piece of paper?"

I gritted my teeth. "Why does everyone around here need to know my business?"

"I'm not going to force it out of you," he soothed. "I just want to know."

"It's a phone number. Are you happy now?" I snapped.

"Whose?" he retorted.

I locked my jaw. "None of your business." _Besides, it's not like you care for me anyway._

"Ashley, that is not true," he growled.

_Edward, where are you? _I mocked bitterly. _Don't even _try_ to lie to me._

"Bella needed me," he insisted.

My hands clenched into fists, and I was two seconds away from punching a hole in the wall. _Needed you? I haven't had someone care about me my entire life. _I sighed, rubbing my eyes. Tears were starting to come to my eyes. I wiped them away roughly. I didn't cry.

"Know what? Just forget it. _Forget it_. Go back to Bella! I don't give a damn." And with that, I moved toward my window.

"Ashley, what are you doing?" Edward asked cautiously.

I threw it open and jumped without saying a word. I landed on my feet and stood, looking at Edward's shocked expression. "I'll be back by eight, _Dad,_" I remarked snidely.

Suddenly, Edward had a grip around my wrist. "Stop this, Ashley," he snapped.

"Why should I? I should've known that almost getting my wrist broken wasn't enough to make anyone care about me. Maybe next time I'll try to drown." I paused, thinking in detail how I could do it. Edward's face grew more infuriated by the moment. "Would you ignore Bella if I wasn't breathing?"

He paused, and I had my answer.

"Let - me - go," I hissed, yanking on my arm. He released me and watched darkly as I got into my car. I rested my head against the steering wheel, breathing deeply. "I can't believe this. Wouldn't even come to my aid if I was drowning when Bella had a scraped knee."

I felt the crumpled piece of paper in the pocket of my jacket and grinned. _Matt would care, _I thought pleasantly to myself.

As I turned the car on, Edward was in the passenger seat. "Who is Matt?" he asked angrily.

"None of your business, as I have said many times before."

"Ashley, tell me this instant," he snarled.

I glared at him. _Yelling at me isn't the best way of getting information from me._ His eyes narrowed.

"Would you mind telling me who Matt is?" he asked, irritated.

"Yeah, I would mind, actually. So if you don't mind, I would love it if you got the hell out of my car in the next few seconds."

"I -" We both paused as Bella screamed. I grimaced. She was dreaming again. His eyes widened, horrified.

"Go," I whispered sincerely. He flew out of my car so fast that I didn't even see him. "But this does not mean that I'm still not pissed at you!" I shouted.

I threw the car into drive and drove for roughly ten miles. I wasn't sure how far Edward and Alice's hearing extended, but I figured that I was safe for now. There was no telling if one of them had decided to follow me.

I dialed Matt's number. Three rings passed, and I was about to give up when he answered.

"Ashley, I presume," he chuckled.

"Shut up, Matt."

He laughed. "So what would be the reason for your call this evening?"

I rolled my eyes. "I don't know. I'm pissed and bored?"

Matt chuckled, and I could imagine his hazel eyes sparkling in amusement. "Sounds like a good enough reason to me. Any particular reason why you're pissed?"

"The family issues," I muttered.

The humor dropped from his voice. "Ah. You okay?" There was actual concern in his voice, and I smiled.

"I guess."

"Well, hey, I have to eat dinner now. But you remember where my house is?"

"Uh, not exactly. I remember the street you had me drop you off at."

He laughed. "Well, here's the address. Come by if you want."

"Okay."

He heard the hesitancy in my voice. "Don't worry, we won't bite."

I laughed. "I'll see what I can do."

It didn't escape my notice that there was a smile in his voice. "So I'll see you soon?"

"I guess you will."

"Cool. Bye."

"Bye, Matt." I flipped my phone shut and put my car in gear, smirking.

Edward and Alice were going to flip if they ever learned that I went to Matt's house. But I couldn't bring myself to care.

I headed for Matt's house, a feeling of mischief fueling every action.

**

* * *

**

I have updated, and now I would like reviews. XD Give me feedback, guys. Please? (No. No more groveling.) =D Oh, and just so you guys know, I've updated all of my stories today, save for Emerald and Topaz, which is finished.

**- J.C.**


	8. A New Parent

**Finally, an update. I'm so sorry for the delay - school. : /**

**Disclaimer: Ashley and Matt are MINE.**

* * *

I pulled up to Matt's house, grinning. He was waiting on the porch, his arms crossed over his chest. I got out of the car, hoping he had a plan. I didn't want to be kicked out of his parent's house for being a stranger. And I most _definitely_ did not want to be introduced as Matt's girlfriend.

"Hey," he called.

I gave him a quick half-smile. "Hey. Thanks for ... well, all of this." I chuckled slightly. He smiled and took a few steps toward me.

"No, it's nothing. A friend in need is a friend indeed and all that." He grinned. "Now come in. My mom is looking forward to meeting you." I arched an eyebrow at him.

Yeah, we'd see about this. "What does she think I am?" I bit out, crossing my arms over my chest.

"She knows you're my friend - nothing more. I swear, Ashley. I wouldn't just introduce you as my girlfriend if you weren't comfortable with it."

I clicked my tongue gently. "Good."

His eyes lit up, and he smirked. "Of course, you _will_ be introduced as my girlfriend soon enough," he remarked as he led me toward the front door. I scowled instantly. Who the hell did he think he was?

"Uh-huh, sure. That would mean that I would have to agree to be your girlfriend."

Matt snorted, his hazel eyes shining. He loved this - it was plain on his face. "Exactly. That's how that kind of thing works, doesn't it? I ask you out, you say that you need to think about, then come back and agree, and we live happily ever after." He paused, thinking it over. "The end."

I rolled my eyes. "You don't know what you're talking about, Matt."

He turned to look at me, his face completely serious for once. "Don't I?" he muttered, arching an eyebrow.

"No, you don't," I snapped.

His hazel eyes were locked on mine for the longest time. His mood shifted on me, and he grinned happily. "Well, we'll see," he remarked, opening his front door.

His house was small yet cozy. The living room whispered hints of warmth and comfort. "I like it," I breathed, looking around.

Matt smiled. "Thanks."

A red-headed woman came from another room, smiling broadly. "Hi! You must be Matthew's girlf -" He shot her a look, and I arched an eyebrow suspiciously. He'd promised me that she wouldn't think I was his girlfriend. She grinned back at him and winked at me easily. "Friend, alright."

Matt smiled widely. "Of course, I've been trying to convince her that she's my soulmate, but she won't buy it." He fake-pouted.

His mom winked at him. "Who would agree to be your soulmate, Matthew?" she teased.

I looked up. "Matthew?" I whispered at him.

He scowled. "_Mom_. I told you to call me Matt." He blushed slightly, and I grinned. So the truth came out.

His mom waved him off. "Nonsense, Matthew. I named you Matthew, and that's what I'm calling you."

Mat - Matthew growled under his breath. "At least introduce yourself, Mom." He sighed softly.

His mom grinned and came forward easily. "Nice to meet you. I'm -" She paused, her eyes wide. "Drat, I hate my name." She smiled apologetically at me. "I'm sorry. My parents named me Elizabeth. Elizabeth sounds so old, so I normally go by Lizzie, and Lizzie sounds so young, and -"

I smiled. "It's nice to meet you, Lizzie." Matt's mom grinned.

"Nice to meet you, too ... uhm -"

"Ashley," I supplied, smiling.

"Ashley," she sighed. "Beautiful name." She winked at me quickly. "Keep Matthew from doing stupid things, would you?"

I grinned. "It'll be a little difficult, but I think I might be able to manage."

"Good." She smiled. Matt glared at me, and I smiled easily back.

"So," he sighed, sitting down on a couch. "Why did you decide to come?" He patted the space next to him, and I hesitated. He arched an eyebrow and patted the couch more forcefully. "Sit your butt down this instant." His eyes flashed in amusement.

I sighed and gave in. My fingers wrung themselves together nervously. How to begin?

"Hey, like I said, we're not going to bite," Matt soothed. "What happened after you went back home?"

I took a deep breath and began to explain.

**

* * *

**

*Holds hands up and cringes* Please don't hurt me. I'm sorry, it's been forever, I know. Writer's block is a bitch. I know this chapter sucks ass, I know. :c

**But... maybe you could review?**

**- J.C.**


	9. A New Story

**Hey. I know it's been a while, but here's the next chapter! Review?**

**Disclaimer: Ashley and Matt are mine. The Cullens? Nope.**

* * *

"Let me get this straight," Matt said for the tenth time. "They basically _mauled_ you because they were freaking out because there was a piece of paper in your hand?"

I nodded. Matt's eyes widened, and he put his hand to his face. "Oh my God," he said, his voice muffled. "That is so stupid, Ashley."

"You're telling me. They're really overprotective."

"_Obviously. _I didn't think a phone number would get you in trouble." He grimaced at me.

"Hey, it's fine. Don't worry about it. If it wasn't that, it'd be something else. Trust me."

"If you say so."

I glanced at the clock and saw that I had disappeared from Bella's for about an hour and a half. I sighed heavily. Edward would have my head if I was gone any longer.

"I have to go. My cousin will kill me if I'm gone any longer."

Matt's face fell. "Oh. Okay. Let me walk you outside." We stood up, and I couldn't help but realize that his words were almost out of a movie – a very cheesy movie.

"I'll see you later, Matt."

"Bye, Ashley. Be safe."

"Of course." I rolled my eyes and hopped into my car. My thoughts were jumbled as I drove back to Bella's house. I figured the Cullens would still be there, but I couldn't guarantee anything. Hell, for all I knew, they were following me back to Bella's house right now.

I pulled into Bella's driveway and slammed the car door shut. The house was eerily silent, and I found out why when I walked in the door.

There was a note on the counter in beautiful script that most certainly wasn't Bella's handwriting.

_Ashley,  
Alice and I have taken Bella to our house for a few hours to reacquaint with the rest of our family. We've left someone to watch you for the night in case you try to escape again. We'll see you when you get back.  
Edward_

"Son of a _bitch_," I hissed, crumpling the note and throwing it wherever. "All right!" I shouted. "Who the hell is watching me?"

There was no answer, but of course, I'd been prepared for that as well. I picked up a rather large knife and put it against my wrist.

"Who – is – watching – me?" I bit out evenly. "I know you can hear me. I'll do it." My voice held nothing but sincerity.

Finally Jasper emerged from the shadows of the hallway. I slammed the knife down. "Why won't you people leave me alone?" I snapped, on the verge of tears.

"Edward wanted to make sure you wouldn't harm yourself."

"Edward doesn't give a damn about me, Jasper. And frankly, right now, I don't give a damn about him."

I felt myself getting strangely calm and looked at Jasper in alarm. "What the hell are you doing to me?" I demanded, struggling against the feeling creeping its way through my body.

"I'm calming you down," he replied.

"_No!_ I don't want to calm down!" I tried to fight against the calm but eventually gave into it. I sat down at the table and rested my head against my arms. "I hate you, Jasper," I mumbled.

He snickered. "I'm sure you do, Ashley. But thank you for giving Bella back to Edward. Since I was the one who caused him to leave her in the first place." He sighed.

"What did you do?" I asked, feeling the calmness wear off a little. I sat up, watching him run his fingers through his blonde hair.

"It was her eighteenth birthday party. Alice said everything would go smoothly, and there wouldn't be any interruptions. She said it was safe for me to be there, to celebrate my sister's birthday." He paused, his eyes years away. "Bella, in all her clumsiness, gave herself a paper cut. A _paper cut, _Ashley. That was what caused me to lose control, to unintentionally release my demon, the monster that thirsted for blood. I almost killed her." His voice dropped to a whisper. "I would have killed her if not for Emmett and Edward reacting so quickly."

He looked around, silent for a moment, reminiscing on what he'd done. "Edward told us that night that we would be leaving within the week. He couldn't keep putting her at risk. I knew what it would do to him, but –" Jasper paused. He sighed heavily. "But he said he would endure any pain to make sure Bella would never suffer again."

"He did a _great_ job of that, didn't he?" I snapped. "She looked like a ghost when I first got here."

"We know, Ashley," he murmured, wincing. "Edward wasn't much better."

"Well, couldn't Alice have seen what it would do to her? Or did she just not care?"

Jasper narrowed his eyes at me. "Leave Alice out of this. She did nothing wrong. Edward told her to stop looking for your cousin, Ashley."

I exhaled sharply. "This is so messed up. Edward left because he was scared. Right?" Jasper nodded. "So why wasn't he scared anymore?"

"We didn't tell him she'd be here. I guess he assumed that after all these years she wouldn't have stayed in Forks. Alice guarded her mind from him so we could make it here. Your scent told him all he needed to know. You smelled like Bella, you thought of Bella – that was the final piece in the puzzle."

"I'm glad I could complete the riddle," I muttered. "I'm going to bed, Jasper."

He nodded. "Good night, Ashley."

I went upstairs to my room and jumped into my bed. Just as I was about to fall asleep, I heard a car door slam. "I love you, Edward," Bella sighed.

"I love you, too, Bella," he replied.

_The mushy couple has returned. Joy_, I thought snidely. _Thanks for the babysitter, _Dad.

**

* * *

**

Review?

**- J.C.**


End file.
